


If I Tried, I Still Couldn't Hide My Love For You

by Kye_Kreole



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: Barry and Oliver fall deeply in love together, in secret from their teams.





	If I Tried, I Still Couldn't Hide My Love For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rascalisafatcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/gifts).



> Dedicated to Mariah who is incredible.  
> And thank you to Mike for being an awesome beta.  
> MARIAH!! I DID IT!!

_ Barry spent his life searching for the impossible. Then one day, he became the impossible. _

 

The first time they kissed, Barry vibrated.

He had just woken up from his coma and discovered he could run faster than the speed of sound. He was on top of the world then hit rock bottom. He was lost and didn’t know what to do or think. So he turned to the only person he knew who could understand.

The green hooded figure swung onto the roof where Barry waited. 

“Hey, Oliver,” he greeted.

Oliver looked him up and down, a mixture of shock and relief coloring his face.

“Barry,” he said hesitantly. “How?”

“It’s a long story,” Barry said before he launched into everything that had happened to him since they last spoke.

Oliver listened intently, eyes never leaving Barry’s. As Barry talked, The shock faded to affection, doubt, and even amusement. 

“What should I do?” Barry asked after he had finished.

Oliver looked him in the eye and took a couple steps closer.

“Why come to me?” Oliver asked.

“Because you’ve been doing this longer,” Barry said. “You know how to be a hero.”

“I’m not a hero, Barry,” Oliver countered. 

Barry huffed. “Yes, you are.”

“Barry-”

“You are to me,” Barry insisted.

Oliver’s eyes widened. Barry saw so many things in his eyes he, even he couldn’t keep up. So he chose to babble.

“You’ve saved your city from disaster twice. You’ve helped people become stronger, and you’ve inspired them to be heroes too. You always know what to say even when you don’t know what to do. You take care of the people closest to you and you make sure they feel safe, even when all hell has broken loose. You’re a hero, Oliver. You’re my hero.”

Then Oliver was striding forward and grabbing Barry, pulling their bodies together and… kissing him.

Barry was so caught up in the fact that the gorgeous man was kissing him, he forgot to kiss back. Oliver pulled away and took a step back, his face hardening to a stoic expression that couldn’t hide the pain in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said gruffly. “I don’t know what I was-”

Barry sped forward and grabbed the green leather suit and pulled Oliver in for another kiss. Oliver didn’t hesitate in grabbing Barry’s hips and kissing back desperately. They stood like that for what felt like an eternity. Oliver poured all the fear and anxiety he’d felt for Barry for the past nine months into the kiss. Every thought, fantasy, and dream he’d had gone into that kiss.

Barry may have lost nine months, but he still remembered his attraction to Oliver. He still remembered how nervous Oliver made him and how all he wanted was for him to smile at him. Now they were kissing and Barry was in the stratosphere and the only thing that kept him on earth was Oliver’s solid body and desperate kisses.

Then Barry started to literally vibrate and they parted to catch their breaths. They looked at each other, both not quite sure where they should go from there. Then they started laughing. They held onto each other and laughed. 

“I’ve dreamed of doing that for months,” Oliver said. Barry looked at him and felt his smile widen. He cupped Oliver’s stubbled jaw and kissed him again, softly.

They pulled apart and stared into each other eyes.

“You can be a hero, Barry,” Oliver whispered. “You can be everything I want to be. A beacon of hope, saving the city in a flash.”

Tears started to blur Barry’s sight. “Do you really think that, Oliver?”

“Of course I do, Barry,” he whispered.

Barry left Starling City that night with a newfound hope and a newfound promise and secret. This was something just for him and Oliver.

 

_ They finally worked together but Barry had hurt him. He’d been made to think that Oliver was just using him. Playing him like he’d played Laurel and Sara. _

 

The first time they said “I love you,” Oliver couldn’t believe it.

It was after everything with Bivolo and Harkness. He and Barry had decided to test out their skills against each other.

They’d spent months meeting up whenever they could to go on dates and to get to know each other better and help each other with the struggles of trying to protect their cities. 

Now they could pass it off as a friendly competition meant for their eyes only. They were curious of course so they did start off with a little competition but that quickly dissolved to forgotten arrows and kisses up against metal pillars.

Barry had Oliver trapped against a pillar, cowl and mask removed as they kissed and licked each other’s mouths.

“Teaming up with you,” Barry said between kisses, “was the best idea we’ve ever had.”

Oliver laughed and pulled Barry back in for another kiss. They stayed there kissing and giggling and enjoying the feeling of freedom. They’d been running around their team's backs for weeks. Now they didn’t have to worry about getting caught or interrupted. Now they could just be together.

Maybe it was that feeling of freedom, or maybe it was Barry’s smile and shining gaze. Maybe it was having his body close, or maybe it was just Oliver relaxing for once.

Whatever the reason, Oliver said it first. They’d stopped to catch their breaths and Oliver just gazed into Barry’s happy face.

“I love you,” he whispered as if it was fragile. To Oliver it was. His love was precious because so many people he’d loved were gone. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing Barry.

Barry stared at him in momentary shock before his face brightened with a huge smile. He placed a hand on Oliver’s cheek.

“I love you too,” he said.

Oliver felt his heart skip a beat. He took Barry’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss filled with adoration, filled with affection, filled with love.

Love was precious and must be protected, just like Barry. Oliver would protect him as best he could.

He had failed in protecting his father, his mother, Sara. He would not fail in protecting Barry. No matter the cost.

 

_ Malcolm Merlyn created an impossible situation and Oliver was the one who had to fix it. _

 

The first time Oliver slept in Barry’s apartment, he was about to make the hardest decision of his life.

Nyssa had come with Ra’s challenge and Oliver couldn’t see any other way to end the conflict.

He had time though so he drove his motorcycle the 600 miles to Central City, ignoring any and all speed laws. He pulled into an alley next to Barry’s building. He scaled the fire escape and found Barry’s bedroom.

The curtains were parted slightly and he could see Barry sitting on his bed surrounded by files and folders. His brow was creased in concentration and his lips slightly pursed as he mumbled whatever he was reading.

Oliver smiled. Barry, a hero through and through.

He lightly tapped the window, trying for Barry’s attention. Barry’s head snapped up and squinted at the window. When he saw Oliver, he smiled. Golden lightning flashed and all the files were put away and Barry was in front of the window, opening it at normal speed.

“Hey,” Barry said, stepping aside to let Oliver in. He crawled in and stood from his crouch, dropping his duffel bag.

“Hey,” Oliver said. He kissed Barry’s temple and smiled sadly at him.

“What’s up?” Barry asked, wrapping his arms around Oliver’s waist and pulling him in close.

“Nothing,” Oliver said. “Just wanted to see you.”

Barry smiled and kissed Oliver’s mouth quickly then released him to move to the bed. 

“You could’ve called me,” Barry said. “I would’ve been in Starling in like five minutes.”

“You can’t always be pulling the weight,” Oliver countered. He sat on the bed while Barry stretched out on it, looking up at Oliver with a bright content smile.

“I don’t mind,” Barry said.

“I know,” Oliver whispered. He leaned down and kissed Barry’s forehead. Barry hummed and closed his eyes. Oliver looked him up and down. A baggy tee-shirt and boxers. He looked at this face, relaxed and clearly tired. 

“You should sleep,” Oliver said, standing to reach in his bag for a change of clothes.

“Are you staying?” Barry asked, hope clear in his tone.

Oliver looked back and saw the hope on Barry’s open face.

“Yeah, I am.”

The grin that spread on Barry’s face hurt Oliver right to his core. Oliver looked away and pulled out a soft shirt to sleep in. He changed shirts and pulled off his jeans. Barry whistled at him making him chuckle. Barry always knew how to make him smile.

He laid down and wrapped an arm around Barry, pulling him close. Barry curled up close to Oliver, practically purring. 

“This is the first time you’ve stayed over,” Barry mumbled.

“I know,” Oliver said. He rubbed Barry’s back slowly.

“I’ve wanted you to stay for a little while now,” Barry said, drowsy.

“I know,” Oliver whispered.

They laid there, Barry falling asleep in Oliver’s arms. Oliver listened to Barry’s breathing as it grew deeper. He felt an ache in his chest as he thought about tomorrow.

Tomorrow Barry would wake up and Oliver would be gone, off to climb a mountain and fight Ra’s al Ghul himself to protect his sister. If he won, he would come back and everything would be fine. If he lost…

He kissed Barry’s hair.

Those were problems for tomorrow

 

_ Oliver lost. Barry called Felicity every day for an update. He wanted to tell her, but he wanted physical confirmation that Oliver was dead before he would say anything.  _

_ He didn’t want physical confirmation that Oliver was dead. _

 

The first time they had sex, it felt more like a goodbye.

Oliver stood in the middle of the room. Rock walls, fur, candles for light. Weapons were laid out on a stone table and the bed was covered in pelts.

This would be his life until he could stop Ra’s.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to focus on the goal. He was playing a long game. He had to do it.

He felt a rush of wind and smelled a crisp ozone scent. He knew who it was instantly.

“Barry,” he admonished. He turned to give him a stern look.

“Ollie,” he said. He pulled off his cowl and stepped forward. He cupped his face and searched his face. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt right?”

Oliver grabbed Barry’s wrists and pulled them down gently.

“What are you doing here, Barr?” he asked.

Barry looked shocked. “I’m here to get you out.”

“No,” Oliver said. He dropped Barry’s hands and stepped away. “Go home, Barry.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m staying here.” Oliver turned back to the weapons table

Barry flashed to his side and turned his face.

“Why?” His voice was so broken. Oliver turned his body and place his hands on Barry’s hips.

“I need to protect everyone; Thea, my team, you.”

“But I don’t need your protection, I need you.”

Oliver couldn’t believe the pain in his chest he felt at those words. He needed Barry too, but that had to wait.

“Barr,” he started but he couldn’t think of what else to say. Barry looked at him with his open and vulnerable gaze and his words got caught in his throat. “Barr…”

“Come home, Ollie,” Barry whispered. His hands went back to Oliver’s face. “Come back to me.”

Oliver watched Barry’s eyes tear up and he couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t say anything that would fix it yet. He wrapped his arms around Barry. He couldn’t stop the ache in his chest. He didn’t want to stay. He didn’t want to hide that from Barry.

“I can’t,” he breathed into Barry’s neck.

“Of course you can,” Barry insisted.

“I can’t,” he repeated over and over again. 

Barry held him while he cried. He’d stopped talking and just held him. Once the crying stopped, Barry pulled back and looked Oliver in the eye with pure love.

“Will you ever come back?” he asked.

“I don’t know.”

Barry nodded and sighed. He looked down for a moment. Oliver watched as he breathed and seemed to decide something. Barry straightened up and looked at Oliver. 

“Then at least give me a proper goodbye.”

Oliver smiled then leaned in to kiss him. Barry kissed back, insistent and hungry. His hand slid from his face to his chest, then to the hem of his shirt. Oliver pulled away.

“Barry,” he started but Barry sped them to bed. Oliver’s shirt was tossed somewhere and Barry’s suit had been removed. Now Barry straddled Oliver in nothing but boxers. His pale skin was nearly golden in the candlelight.

“A proper goodbye,” Barry insisted, then he leaned over to kiss Oliver again, pressing their bare chests together. His hands slid down Oliver’s sides and moved to unbuckle his pants.

Oliver groaned. He’d imagined having sex with Barry. He’d wanted to for some time but it never seemed the right moment. Perhaps it never would be. He slid his hands to Barry’s and replaced them to undo his pants and slide them down. 

Barry placed his hands on Oliver’s chest and pushed himself up. In a flash of gold light, Oliver’s pants and underwear were gone along with Barry’s, leaving them completely naked.

Oliver nearly laughed. Barry, always in a rush, whether he was late or impatient. 

Barry leaned back over and started kissing Oliver again, while his hips started rocking. Oliver groaned and the pressure on his hardening cock and slid his hands up Barry’s ass and to his back. 

Barry tried to speed up his hips, but Oliver grabbed them and squeezed until he stopped. Oliver pulled out of the kiss.

“If we’re doing this,” Oliver said and pushed Barry up and sat up himself, “we’re going slow.”

He wrapped his arms around Barry and started kissing his chest and neck. Barry mewled at the attention. His hands came up to grab Oliver’s short hair.

With Barry thoroughly distracted, Oliver flipped them carefully and laid Barry on his back. Oliver guided his long legs to wrap around his waist. Then he started grinding his hips down, giving both of their cocks much-needed friction.

“Ollie.” Barry said it like a prayer, like it was precious.

“Barry.” He said it with adoration, like his name was the most important word he knew. 

Oliver rolled his hips slowly, giving them both just enough movement to stay on edge. He kissed Barry long and languid. He rubbed his hands along Barry’s body carefully. He needed to show how much he loved Barry, because he didn’t know the next time they would see each other. 

But slow grinding wasn’t enough. Oliver pulled away and looked around. There would definitely be no condoms but hopefully…

Yes. A pitcher of oil meant for cleaning. Perfect.

He stood and grabbed it. He dipped his fingers in then placed it next to the bed. Barry had his hands holding his legs up, exposing his ass and hole.

Oliver couldn’t breathe at the sight. Barry exposed and begging for him to give and take. Barry wanting him like this. Barry needing him like this.

“Fuck, Barr,” Oliver cursed then crawled onto the bed. He hovered over Barry as he carefully slid his index finger in. Barry tensed and hissed at the intrusion. Oliver stopped, carefully watching Barry’s face. He watched as Barry’s face slowly relaxed and he opened his eyes and smiled up at him. 

Oliver continued sliding in slowly, keeping his gaze on Barry’s face. Then he pulled out and pushed back in, massaging muscles as best he could. He placed his other hand on the bed next to Barry’s head to stay propped up. 

Soon enough, he got more oil and slid two fingers inside, scissoring him and allowing the muscles to relax more. Barry was moaning and could hardly stay still. His head moved constantly; throwing itself back on the fur, turning to whimper into it, or lifted up and staring intently into Oliver’s eyes. 

Another dip into the oil and three fingers later, Barry was panting and trying to roll his hips to fuck himself on Oliver’s fingers.

Oliver chuckled and pulled out to Barry’s whimpering disappointment. He dipped his hand into the oil and stroked his cock, covering it completely. He leaned over Barry’s body and lined his cock up with Barry’s loose hole.

They looked at each other for a moment, Oliver’s gaze questioning and Barry’s begging. Oliver took a deep breath and pushed the head in. Barry hissed and tensed and Oliver stopped and nearly pulled back out. Barry’s hand quickly reached around and grabbed Oliver’s ass cheek, preventing him from pulling out.

“Just a sec,” he breathed out. His face screwed up and his breathing was fast and heavy.

Oliver took his slightly oiled hand and started to lightly stroke Barry’s cock, trying to help him relax a little. He leaned down and started to nibble and kiss Barry’s ear and neck. Barry’s panting slowed and his grip on Oliver’s ass slackened. Oliver looked up and saw his face was relaxed and he was even smiling.

Oliver slowly inched his hips forward, watching for any sign of discomfort. Soon enough his hips were pressed against Barry’s ass and they were both panting at the heat and pressure. They both took a moment to get used to the feeling. Barry’s head was thrown back, mouth open wide and eyes closed. Oliver had laid his head at Barry’s collarbone. His warm breath blew onto Barry’s leaking cock.

“Fuck,” Barry whispered. 

Oliver looked up. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

“A little,” Barry answered, “but not as much as it feels good.”

Oliver smirked at that. Then he pulled out a little, then slid back in, not wanting to pull out too much.

The small movement had Barry’s eyes rolling back moaning loud.

“Again,” he said, and Oliver was more than happy to oblige.

He began with small quick thrusts, just wanting to have movement but not wanting to make this a quick fuck.

Barry had let go of his legs and had wrapped them around his waist. His arms couldn’t find a place to settle; Oliver’s back, his neck, his chest, the bed, gripping the furs, his own head. Oliver loved watching him come apart like that; so happy and caught up in the bliss of lovemaking that he wanted everything yet couldn’t seem to get enough.

Oliver’s thrusts gradually grew faster and deeper. He kissed along Barry’s neck and chest leaving bruises that would disappear before they were done but no less fun to make. He kept his hand on Barry’s cock, giving it enough care to stay hard and on edge. 

Soon enough, Barry grabbed Oliver’s hair and brought him up to kiss him. Oliver groaned into the kiss. His tongue slid into Barry’s mouth and tried to taste all of Barry. Barry’s hands slid to his back and held Oliver there, asking him not to leave. 

Not to let go.

Not to stop.

Not to leave him alone.

Oliver felt tears escape his eyes as well as the tears spilling from Barry’s eyes. He kept his hip movement long, his hand movements light, and his kissing passionate. He loved Barry. He loved him more than words could express. He loved him more than he had ever loved anyone.

Oliver loved deeply but he’d never loved as deep as he had with Barry.

They separated for air and their moans became sobs.

“Come home, Ollie,” Barry begged quietly. A hand slid from his back to his hair and gripped his head.

“I love you, Barr,” was all Oliver could say. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Barry whispered back through his crying.

They repeated that over and over, edging closer to their release but not wanting it to ever end. They wanted to stay in that moment of pleasure and love for all eternity. 

But they couldn’t and they both felt their release coming, heat tensing and curling in preparation. Oliver’s thrusts and hand movements sped up, faster and more desperate.

“I love you, Barr,” Oliver said as he let go and came inside Barry.

“Ollie,” was all Barry said when he came over Oliver’s hand and his stomach. 

Oliver slowed down his ministrations, feeling his cock slowly softening inside Barry. He didn’t want to stop. He wanted to bask in the afterglow bliss. He wanted to pull out and spoon Barry as they slept. He wanted to wake up and feel Barry naked in his arms. He wanted to kiss him awake. He wanted to be home with Barry

Barry was his home.

He pulled out. He laid on his side right next to Barry. He cupped his cheek and slid a thumb to wipe away the tears.

Barry looked at him. Love and hopelessness were the clearest emotions on his face. 

Oliver leaned forward and kissed him gently on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, then finally a soft lingering kiss on his lips.

“Please,” Barry begged one last time.

“I love you,” Oliver said with more conviction than he’d ever had before.

Barry closed his eyes and sighed, more tears slipped out. Then he sat up and slowly moved from the bed, gathering the pieces of his suit and putting them on one by one.

Oliver watched him, trying to stop his crying but unable to especially when he stared at Barry’s face, memorizing it.

Once Barry was dressed, he walked to Oliver’s side and leaned down and kissed him. He straightened and in a flash of light and a blast of air, he was gone.

Oliver stayed there on the bed all night. His tears flowed freely until he was so exhausted and he fell asleep, dreams of Barry and beautiful expanses of muscle and skin illuminated by gorgeous green eyes.

 

_ Revelations were made. Battles were fought. Cities were saved but lives were lost. _

 

Barry’s a little groggy on the details of the first time he stayed the night in Oliver’s apartment. 

Everything had gone to shit in Central City. Eddie and Ronnie sacrificed themselves to stop Eobard and save the city from the singularity. Eobard had caused so much chaos while he’d been stuck in the past. So much chaos and Barry was the reason for all of it. 

He ran to Starling as soon as he could. He could hardly pay attention to where he was going, he nearly sideswiped a semi-truck.

Finally, he reached Oliver’s apartment. He stopped outside the front door and wiped his eyes and knocked.

Oliver answered the door. He had his phone against his ear which he lowered once he saw Barry.

“Barr. I was trying to call you.”

Barry lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Oliver, tears streaming down his face. Oliver stumbled but caught Barry in his arms. He squeezed and held the back of Barry’s head.

“It’s okay,” Oliver whispered. “It will be okay.”

Barry sobbed into Oliver’s shoulder. He felt crushed by the weight on his shoulders. Eddie’s death, Ronnie’s death, the destruction of Central City, it all weighed down on him, pressing on his chest.

He was so lost in his crying, he didn’t realize Oliver had moved them to the couch. He was cradled on Oliver’s lap and he was rocking Barry, a hand rubbing his back, Oliver’s incoherent words murmuring in his ear.

They sat like that, holding each other. Barry relaxed as he slowly stopped crying. They stayed there until Barry sniffled and breathed heavily.

“You don’t have to do this alone, Barr,” Oliver whispered. “I’m here for you. I’m not going anywhere.”

“How do you do it, Ollie?” Barry asked, his eyes closed and his grip around Oliver relaxed.

“One victory at a time,” Oliver answered. “Take the small ones.”

Oliver lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom while he continued to comfort Barry.

“Your city is safe, if in need of a little repair.”

He opened the door.

“You protected the friends who couldn’t defend themselves.”

He sat down on the bed.

“Your family is safe.”

He kissed Barry’s forehead.

“You are safe.”

Barry pulled his face away from Oliver and looked him in the eye. Unconditional love poured from his bright blue eyes. 

“Do you want to stay the night?” Oliver asked.

Barry nodded.

“Okay,” Oliver whispered.

He helped Barry change and get into bed. Oliver laid behind him and pressed a hand to his stomach, making sure he felt secure and grounded. He kissed Barry’s neck.

“I love you,” he said. “Nothing you do will change that.”

Barry felt tears well up again.

“You are a hero, Barr,” he whispered. “You’re my hero.”

 

_ Months of bliss. Sweet, happy, secret bliss. No one seemed to catch on. Which is exactly how they wanted it. _

 

Barry ran.

He ran fast and he ran with purpose. He’d seen the ghost of himself earlier. He was going to make it. He was going to stop Vandal Savage. He was going to help Kendra get her strength.

He was going to save Ollie.

 

_ The timeline had changed. Oliver and Barry had stopped Savage together. But Barry had still lost him, even for the briefest of moments. He felt a need. To claim. To know Oliver was his. _

 

They went back to their Star City apartment. Barry was even more jittery than usual. He kept putting his hands in his back pockets with a worried look, then would relax and smile for a minute before the jittery came back.

Oliver just smiled, at him. Whatever was up with Barry, he would say it when he was ready. He went to the kitchen and started up some food. Barry took a seat on the island counter and watched with a nervous intensity.

“Ollie?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, Barr?” Oliver replied, not looking up from the stove.

Barry hesitated.

“How’s William?”

Oliver knew that wasn’t the actual question, but he answered anyway.

“He’s okay. A big fan of the Flash.”

“Really?” Barry asked, a smile evident in his voice.

“Mhm.”

For a moment, the only sound was food on the stove. Then Oliver heard rustling as Barry moved.

“Ollie?”

Oliver turned to look at him, but he wasn’t on the counter. He was on one knee with a black velvet box.

“Barr?”

“I thought I had lost you,” Barry said, his eyes shone with unshed tears. “I thought I had lost you forever. If I hadn’t run back in time, so many people would’ve died, including you. I don’t want to live without you Ollie.”

He opened the box and the gold band glinted in the soft light.

“I don’t care how, I don’t care who knows. I can run us to some random church or courthouse in Coast City and we can be married by tomorrow night. I just want to be with you in every way possible.”

Oliver dropped to his knees in front of Barry and pulled him in for a kiss. They knelt there on the kitchen floor and kissed without a care or thought about anything but the man in front of them. 

When they pulled apart for air, they both had tears in their eyes. They smiled and laughed at each other. Then Barry grabbed Oliver’s left hand.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes, Barry.”

Barry slipped the ring on his finger and took a moment to see it glint and glow. His smile was bursting and he couldn’t believe it. Oliver would be his. He kissed him again and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Oliver was his.

“Coast City,” Oliver mumbled. “Tomorrow?”

“I’ll call in the morning,” Barry answered. 

“Then let’s celebrate,” Oliver replied in a husky voice.

Barry laughed then wrapped his arms around Oliver’s waist and sped them to the bedroom, stripping them on the way. 

 

They found a small church that was always ready for small services. Witnesses lined up and ready to help any couple who didn’t want all the grand weddings and just wanted to see happy couples get married. 

Their vows were short but no less loving or emotional

“What can I say?” Barry started. “You gave me the courage to stand up for what’s right and to be the man I needed to be after that lightning struck me. You were my solid rock when I thought everything fell apart. When I almost lost you, I could hardly breathe. You’re my everything, Oliver.”

The few people in the chapel were crying.

“Barry,” Oliver began. “My Barry, my light, my love. You inspire me every day to be a better man. You light my way when all I see is darkness. You guide me when I’m lost and you lift me when I’m weak. You have brought a new joy to my life that I swore was missing and would never come back. You are my hero, Barry and you always will be.”

“By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husbands. You may kiss your groom.”

They would remember that kiss for the rest of their lives. 

Then Barry raced them to Corto Maltese where Oliver had made a reservation for a private beach and bungalow.

Oliver insisted on carrying Barry over the threshold since he didn’t get to propose. Barry just laughed and conceded, setting Oliver down on the beach then wrapping his arms around his neck as Oliver picked him up gracefully.

The small room was perfect: a large bed with soft, light sheets, a small bathroom with a shower big enough for the both of them, and a small porch that led straight to the ocean. 

Barry stood on the porch and watched the sunset over the water. He felt Oliver pressed against his back and kissing his neck and shoulders. Their left hands were intertwined, matching wedding bands clinking together.

“I love you,” Oliver whispered.

“I love you,” Barry murmured.

“Want to go swimming?”

“Yes.”

Oliver stepped away and pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the wooden planks Barry watched as he stripped his pants and underwear off, leaving him in full beautifully nude glory. Oliver raised an eyebrow and gestured to Barry’s clothes that were still on. 

Barry laughed and slowly began pulling off his clothes. He kept his eyes on Oliver and tried to make it as sexy as possible. Oliver watched as more skin was revealed. Inch by inch. It nearly made his mouth water. 

Barry smirked at Oliver and pulled off the last of his clothes.

“Race ya?” he asked.

“No chance,” Oliver said and lunged forward wrapping around Barry and pressing their bodies together, impeding any chance of escape.

Barry laughed but conceded. Oliver pulled away and grabbed his hand. He dragged him off the porch and across the sand. They didn’t stop until they were waist deep in the water. They just stood there looking into each other’s eyes, feeling the setting sun on their bare skin, and letting the warm water ebb and flow around them. 

“We’re married,” Barry whispered, as if just realizing the truth of it.

“We’re married,” Oliver confirmed. 

“You’re mine,” Barry said.

“And you’re mine,” Oliver replied, stepping closer and leaning in.

Barry responded in kind and kissed him back. It started soft, slow and loving. Then they wrapped their arms and pressed against each other. Their hips touched and their cocks moved against their bodies, stirring and beginning to harden.

They moaned into each other’s mouths and moved their hips for more friction.

Barry pulled away and looked Oliver right in the eye as he said, “Fuck me, Ollie. Fuck me right here.”

Oliver kissed him again aggressively while his hands slid to Barry’s ass and began playing with his hole. Barry moaned and rolled his hips back onto Oliver’s fingers.

Oliver was grateful for the water around them providing constant slickness as he pumped his finger inside, quickly loosening his hole and opening him up for Oliver. Once Oliver deemed it enough he turned Barry around and pulled him close, lining his cock with Barry’s hole. 

“Yes,” Barry mewled, wrapping turning his head and wrapping an arm up around Oliver’s head. 

Oliver kissed his ear and pushed in. The moan that came from Barry should be considered its own sin. It seemed to reverberate through his body though that could’ve been Barry, himself, vibrating.

Oliver had barely made it all the way in when Barry started moving his own hips, fucking himself on Oliver’s cock.

Oliver moaned and started thrusting. He didn’t care how fast they finished this time. They had all night and their whole lives to take their time with sex. 

Oliver picked up his pace and added more force to his thrusts, making Barry’s ass slap against his hips and making Barry moan more. Barry picked up his pace and Oliver could’ve sworn he felt little shocks every time they connected fully.

“Ollie, help me,” Barry begged. He grabbed Oliver’s hand and directed it to his throbbing cock. Oliver gripped it tight and started jerking it, not caring to match the pace of their hips.

“Yes,” Barry moaned and vibrated slightly. “Just like that.”

“Keep that up and I won’t last long,” Oliver said.

“What, this?” Suddenly, Barry’s ass vibrated around his cock, and it took all of Oliver’s willpower not to cum then and there. 

“Yes,” Oliver answered. “That.”

Barry laughed and continued the vibrating. So Oliver decided to even the playing field.

He’d discovered that Barry has a sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. In the past, he’d been able to get Barry to cum just by playing with that particular spot and not touching anything else.

He latched his mouth onto that spot. He heard Barry’s choked groan and knew he’d gotten the upper hand.

The vibrating continued but now Barry was whimpering and trying to move his hips faster, clearly just wanting to tip over the edge. Oliver’s hips thrust harder and his hand gripped Barry’s cock tighter.

“Fuck, Ollie. Fuck.”

Barry’s whole body shuddered to stillness and his breath caught for a moment letting Oliver know he’d cum.

He chuckled at his victory and snapped his hips faster. Barry took a breath and had enough focus to vibrate his ass again.

“Fuck,” Oliver yelped as he came inside Barry. He thrust a couple more times before he stopped and stayed inside, his arms wrapped around Barry. He turned his head and kissed him hungrily. Barry kissed back just as feverishly. 

“I love you.” Oliver felt the word on his lips as Barry whispered them.

“I love you, too.”

They eventually part but just long enough to find a new position. 

Barry was insatiable. Oliver was too.

They fucked in the ocean until the sun went down and they fucked more as the moon illuminated the glittering water.

They stood a moment then, taking in the night and basking in the bliss of marital sex and bliss.

“My husband,” Oliver whispered into Barry’s ear.

“My hero,” Barry whispered back.

 

_ They did eventually tell their teams and families. They received a mix of reactions but everyone eventually settled on happiness for them. _

_ They were happy. No matter what happened, they had each other and they knew they would come out on top. So long as they remembered their love. _


End file.
